


Constants and Variables: A five times fic

by medusa20



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: AU, F/M, Saturnalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny learns the key to unlocking Sheldon's deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constants and Variables: A five times fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessicajason](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessicajason).



**The first time, Sheldon thinks he has food poisoning.**

Penny walked in a few minutes after Leonard called her for dinner. I had swallowed three mouthfuls of tangerine chicken only to have the fourth almost thrown off balance from my chopsticks by Penny flinging herself into her spot which is to the right of mine.

"You seem troubled, Lotus Blossom." Howard gave her a conciliatory smile. Penny ignored him but remained slumped beside me. I continued eating.

"Hey Sheldon," She greeted me then pulled the tangerine chicken, container and all, out of my hands. Thankfully, she uses her own chopsticks.

I've made peace with Penny taking my food. As Raj informed me, it's one of our "things" like my triple knock, laundry night together and spaghetti dinners. I pretended to understand but, in truth, I have no idea what he means. Taking my food is Penny being Penny much like my cleaning her apartment is Sheldon being Sheldon. Still, I sigh for effect and moodily scan the coffee table for alternative sustenance.

After a few bites, Penny begins talking about her day( with her mouth full, Lord help us). I settled on a dumpling, admiring the curve of it which brought me to light bending through a prism which led to black holes therefore I missed a large portion of the story.

"So this guy is a totally new bartender, okay?" Penny has swallowed her chicken so her words are clearer. "I'm there to help him, train him and he 's trying to make a B-52."

Raj whispers furiously to Howard who hisses, "The drink not the plane."

I nod unnoticed. Glad he cleared that up for me. Penny is becoming increasingly more animated as she speaks, waving the Chinese food container around. It occurs to me that I might actually be able to reclaim my dinner while she is immersed in this seemingly pointless tale.

My hands reach out and touch the container when she says, "Listen, buddy, you can't make a layered B-52 that way. Layered drinks are predicated on the principle of specific gravity…"

A strange sensation rolls through me. My fingers fumble their grip on the container. Tangerine sauce drips onto my khakis.

"You okay, Sheldon?" Leonard asked from the armchair. "You're flushed all of a sudden."

"I'm not sure." I pant; I definitely felt warmer. "Penny, what did you just say?"

"Specific gravity, Sweetie. You know, the more dense liquids sink due to less alcohol by volume so the ones with more alcohol float" She said through the rice in her mouth.

There it is again- an increase in pulse, a flutter in my stomach. Now, my mouth was dry but Penny's lips looked moist and supple. What? When have I ever noticed anyone's lips? My stomach gave another roll.

"Food poisoning!" I announce and bolt from my spot to the bathroom.

Once inside, I splash my face with water then look into the mirror. My cheeks are red, my respiration erratic and my pupils dilated. This is what happens from sharing food with that harbinger of health hazards! No doubt some virulent strain of Nebraskan bacteria is wending its insidious way through my gut at this very second. I close my eyes and recall Penny saying "Specific gravity, Sweetie." My stomach flips again and I groan. Food poisoning. It couldn't possibly be anything else.

**The second time, Sheldon dismisses it as a dream.**

I was watching my favorite documentary about elephants on the Discovery Channel when Penny came in. I feel a great kinship to elephants due to their eidetic memories. Perhaps I should change the dogapus to an elephantapus. I'd only have to train it once.

"What are you smiling about, Moonpie?" Penny perched next to me. I glared at her- she knows the rule about that name. She is clad (if one can call it that) in her orange camisole and flower printed shorts. Her usual vanilla scent has been replaced by jasmine. Meemaw grew jasmine. I shifted a little closer, taking in the flowers. Penny stared at the screen.

"You know, Sheldon, an elephant consumes 495 pounds of food a day. That's pretty astounding for an herbivorous creature."

As soon as the words left her mouth, I felt a tightening in my belly.

"Indeed." I replied nonchalantly. Penny shifted so her body was turned toward mine. Her copper skin had a faint shimmer to it like moon dust.

"Indeed." She mimicked my tone and words. Her right hand reached across to rest on my left thigh.

"Penny? What are you doing?" My eyelid fluttered like a shutter on a camera lens. Her hand traveled upward then her index finger inserted itself in the crease where my leg joined my hip.

"Elephants live in a herd. Unlike other mammals, their society is matriarchal." Her voice is husky. Horrified, I felt myself becoming aroused at her words.

"You know what that means , Sheldon?" Penny was closer now and my senses were becoming overwhelmed by the aroma of jasmine and increased blood flow. I turned my head and my nose brushed along her cheek. A little groan escaped me.

"It means the female has the power." I twanged in spite of myself.

"That's right." Penny gave a throaty chuckle. Her hand had worked its way into my plaid trousers. I drew in a sharp breath as she wrapped it around me and closed my eyes.

"Sheldon," Penny whispered under my ear as her hand moved up in one delicious stroke, "Let's talk about Loxodonta Africana's prehensile trunk." I groaned and grew even more engorged. Penny's hand kept up a slow ,even pace. I moaned again.

"Sheldon!"

Leonard!

My eyes flew open. I yanked my hand out of my pajama bottoms and held it away as if it were contaminated by a plague. A deep blush stained my cheeks though I know Leonard can't see through doors. He can barely see through his glasses!

"You okay in there, buddy? I could hear you groaning. Did you eat brussel sprouts again?"

"Just a dream." I called out. That's all. A harmless, meaningless dream. I reached for the glass of water by my bed but my shaking hand knocked it over.

"Do you need some help in there?" Leonard asked.

"No. No. I'm fine. No need to disturb your REM cycle any further." I righted the glass as he shuffled to his room.

Once I heard his door close, I dug out my journal of daily social interactions and flipped to today. Penny had been over- not unusual. She sat next to me- again, routine. We argued about what to watch- no surprise there. She wanted to watch The Jersey Shore. I had on the Discovery Channel. She tried to grab the remote which I held aloft effectively ending the argument. I closed the page- apparently I had left out some details. Very unlike me.

I had dropped my arm when Penny lunged for it again. I yelped in surprise as her warmth and weight filled my lap and her fingers scrambled for the TV control. The smell of her, the feel of her hands skipping around my waist and legs were all too much. I shoved her off and issued two strikes for her behavior. She laughed in my face, waving the remote and taunting, "Never underestimate the power of a woman."

Obviously, that had been the impetus for my dream. I lay back down into my rigid pose. It was only a dream and even Homo Novus can fall prey to primitive biological urges at times.

Still, I fell asleep wondering about the elephants.

**The Third time it must be the alcohol**

I've been able to put my sudden and inexplicable limbic responses to Penny aside since I have apparently wronged Wolowitz grievously. I tried to make amends only to be rejected. I wandered to the Cheesecake Factory. Going to a bar to drown one's troubles is an accepted social construct. Going to Penny when I have sunk up to my neck in an interpersonal quagmire is an accepted construct of mine.

We hadn't seen each other much so her surprise at my appearance wasn't unusual. Spaghetti was postponed this week since Penny is picking up extra shifts for the upcoming Saturnalia shopping. I do hope we avoid gift exchange this year as I still haven't found a gift of commensurate value to the Nimoy napkin for her.

I told her my woes and went so far as to order a drink- a Rosewater Rickey. Penny poured me a glass of something which varied considerably from the picture. It was horrible! Yet, she threw hers back with gusto. I spit mine out with equal fervor.

Penny leaned on the bar across from. The yellow of her blouse picked up the threads of gold in her eyes. I enjoyed being the sole focus of her attention once more. Penny offered me some homespun wisdom about not being to un-dry hump somebody's boyfriend. I felt her advice was better suited for Raj but I was able to draw a parallel.

"You're saying I'm facing Starfleet's un-winnable command scenario; The Kobayashi Maru." I clarified.

"Exactly. Sometimes you can't win."

"Captain Kirk won." I pointed out. Going to bars works for social ills as I am feeling better already. Penny purses her lips. They are stained a deep raspberry much like the color my Rosewater Rickey was supposed to be **.**

"Kirk cheated."

A smile crossed my face and not one of my usual restrained twitches or ghoulish smirks.

"Impressive that you know that." I complimented her and a look passed between us. It took me seconds to realize that this was not one of our usual looks (we have "eye conversations" all the time. It is an extremely efficient mode of communication and one I've only mastered with Penny) nor was I having my usual reaction. Instead, her knowledge and analysis of Kirk's actions made me want to touch her. Specifically, kiss her. Something about the way her mouth moved while forming the phrase "Kirk cheated.". Moreover, her immediate grasp of the Kobayashi Maru combined with her understanding of specific gravity made me conclude that Penny was becoming a new form of physics for me. One that held beauty, knowledge and chaos. She gave me a smirk as if she could see the rapid thoughts in my brain.

"Hard to believe I'm having this conversation with you." I fall back on the insult when it's really not hard to believe at all. Penny picked up the shot glass and her eyes (why am I becoming so fixated on parts of her?) send me a final look. She's not fooled by my putdown but she'll play along.

"Right there with you." She raises her glass.

XXXX

Later, after I gave Howard my spot for 96 seconds, Penny cornered me in the kitchen.

"I'm proud of you, Honey."

"Why is that?" I rummaged through the fridge for a can of Diet Coke. Penny's hand landed on the back of my neck. I froze. Her index finger brushed the skin there.

"You thought of someone other than yourself. You attempted to fix what you did and you made a legitimate apology. That's real progress."

I twitched my shoulders to indicate that she needed to remove her hand. She truly did for another brush of her finger would require me to stay hunched over in the refrigerator until the cool air took effect. Her hand remained so I stood which caused it to fall.

"I do have knowledge of social mores though my understanding of the subtleties are due mainly to your tutelage." I informed her. Penny smiled at me and stepped closer.

"Even still, that's quite a metamorphosis."

A series of chills went up my spine and the urge to press my lips to hers while she said metamorphosis hit me like my mother's bible when I wouldn't eat Brussels sprouts. "I suppose your influence can only be likened to an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object." I cleared my throat.

"Sheldon, you know better than anyone that is a fallacious statement." Her eyes hold a wicked gleam. My hand reached out toward her face as my left anterior cingulate cortex sent a definite message to my pants.

"Then how would you classify yourself, Penny?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to seem at ease.

She tilted her head and looked me up and down. Her eyes had darkened to pine and glinted like they did at the bar. She stood on tiptoe and whispered in my ear, "The rate of change of momentum is equal to the force applied therefore I'm Newton's Second Law."

If her widening eyes were an indication, Penny was as aware as I when my right insula kicked in.

**The Fourth time it was the smell of new comic books.**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Penny."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Penny."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Penny."

Her door swung open.

"I need a ride to the comic book store."

"Hello Sheldon. How **are** you? I'm doing well and, of course, I was just wondering how I may be of service to you today."

"Was that sarcasm?" I tilted my head.

"No." She snapped.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Sheldon!"

I shrank back though I was relieved to see our usual tone of interaction in play. Even more reassuring was the fact that, despite her shirt clinging to her body like a coating of adamantium, recently activated areas of my brain remained dormant.

"There's no need to shout." I scolded. "Per our agreement- page four, section eight, subsection five- Obligations of Friendship: You agreed to drive me to the comic book store on the third Wednesday of each month in return for my weekly cleaning of your bathroom and keeping any and all secrets without requiring prior knowledge."

"Whatever." Penny waved her hand in my face. "I was in the middle of a manicure."

"Oh. Would you care to finish it?"

Penny grabbed her keys, "I already smudged it when I opened the door. Let's go."

XXXX

The comic book store was surprisingly empty. Stuart was holed up in the back doing inventory though he gave Penny a very pointed "hello." and completely ignored me! Penny wandered over to the racks along the back wall where I was after she scanned the graphic t-shirts.

"You know, I never bought the whole Flash always beats Superman in a race thingy." Penny sniffed. My eye gave a slight twitch but I continued to read the comic book in my hand.

"I mean, it's Superman and yet, conveniently, there is always something that makes The Flash come out on top or the results unclear like in _Flash 175_."

"What do you know about _Flash 175_?" I demanded. I never realized how very warm it was in the comic book store.

"Plenty." Penny snapped. "Flash and Superman got tricked into racing only this time, rather than racing around the Earth, they raced to the nearest edge of the Milky Way Galaxy and back—roughly 40,000 light years." Her expression was smug and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes but in that story they realized the race was a fraud. They began working together to make it through the death-traps they continued to encounter." I retorted. Penny's tanned legs peeked out from her shorts and I traced the line with my eyes, almost losing my train of thought. "Then Superman and the Flash realized that the race was actually proposed by Abra Kadabra and the Reverse-Flash, using the race as a pretext to lead the Flash to his death." I took a deep breath. Obviously, I was more involved with this argument than I thought, given my increases in respiration and heart rate.

"Big deal." Penny scoffed. "By the end, the question of who was faster still didn't get answered because the finish appeared different from different angles. That was probably due to the relativistic speeds at which they must have been traveling, right Sheldon?" She crossed her arms over her chest. The swell of her breasts rose to the top of her camisole and I felt that troublesome stirring in my lower belly again.

"Huh?" I bleated. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even think. Sheldon Cooper has never lost the ability to think!

We were eyeball to eyeball- no small feat given our six inch height difference. I could smell her lip gloss- coconut. My hands flexed at my side. I wanted nothing more than to crush my mouth to hers to suck every drop of tropical essence off her lips. Penny's chest rose and fell rapidly and I imagined pinning her against the racks and latching onto the spot where her neck curved into her shoulder. The impulse to press against her, into her, while I held her hands over her head as comic books rained around us caused a sheen of perspiration to glaze my forehead. Dear Lord, I had never been so affected by the smell of new comic books before in my life.

"Sheldon?" Penny whispered. Her pupils were dilated. Her pulse beat in her throat.

"Penny, " The growl in my voice surprised even me. "I need …"

Light as a butterfly, her index finger stroked a line down the outside rim of my hand.

"What do you need, Sheldon?" The huskiness in her voice made me strangle a moan.

"I need to go home." I blurted then fled the store as if all the hell hounds and all the chickens in the world were nipping at my heels.

XXXX

I burst into my apartment, startling Leonard who dropped a book and Raj who yelped "Dude!" as I charged into my room and locked the door. I began to pace. My blood still pulsed with heat. The track of Penny's finger throbbed along my hand. I had to regain control. I had to determine the cause of this, but it all eluded me. Further images of Penny flooded my brain. A sensory recall of the feel of her breast caused my hands to flex. Angrily, I shove them into my pockets.

I leaned against my door. Focus! Focus! Focus! I began listing stars and, gradually, my breathing slowed. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Sheldon?" Penny's voice made my knees buckle. I slid to the floor. I didn't answer.

"Sheldon, I know you're in there." I close my eyes to block the idea of Penny whispering in my ear, flicking her tongue under my earlobe.

"Please, Sheldon. Let me in." The soft tone of her voice created a catch in my throat. Drat! It's not the comic books doing this to me. My hand curved around the doorknob. I was about to turn it when my eyes fell on my bed. A thought of tangled sheets with golden limbs peeking out and my arousal was complete. If I let her in here, there is no telling what would happen. My fingers crept away from the door.

A rustling at the base of the door caught my attention. I looked down as a new issue of _The Flash_ slid into view. Penny's footsteps retreated down the hall and her murmured farewell to Leonard reached my ears as she closed the door. I held the comic book in my hand not really seeing it for I was too much in shock.

The unthinkable has finally happened to Homo Novus.

**The Fifth time, the numbers finally add up**

This week was insufferable. First, Dr. Gablehauser informed me that I would be covering Dr. Smithson's Physics 101 classes as he had the flu. I could barely tolerate the doctoral candidates I was forced to advise let alone eighty slack-jawed freshmen. For heaven's sake! I haven't considered introductory physics since I was twelve!

Then, my mother called on a tear about the latest knuckle dragging one-celled organism Missy was dating causing me to miss _Battlestar_. The cafeteria ran out of lime Jell-o, Wolowitz spilled 7Up all over my new _Applied Physics Quarterly,_ and the scent in my fabric softener has been changed so it no longer smells "rain clean". More like "disinfected drainpipe".

Leonard, taking pity of me, offered to go to Souplantation and to watch _Firefly_. By the time he returned (with Penny in tow), the tic in my cheek had ceased, _Firefly_ was loaded and I was anchored in my spot.

"Alright," Leonard opened the bag. "Chicken noodle soup for me. Corn chowder for Penny and creamy tomato soup with croutons and a Mountain Dew for the much put-upon Dr. Cooper."

"Thank you , Leonard." I took my container. Beside me, Penny took an obnoxiously loud slurp of corn chowder. I curled my lip; she ignored me. I removed the lid from my soup and was instantly crestfallen.

"Well, this is just _**perfect."**_ I declared.

Leonard looked up . "Oh good. I was afraid they had given me regular tomato soup again."

"Sarcasm, Leonard!" I yelled, dropping the container on the table. "Look at that abomination! How can you possibly expect me to eat that?" I rose from the couch in indignation. Leonard and Penny both peered into the container.

"I don't get it." Leonard wrinkled his nose while Penny said, "Oh yeah. I see the problem." For a moment, my outrage was tempered by Penny's immediate understanding of my predicament."

"You do?" Leonard and I said simultaneously.

"Sure." Penny swallowed a mouthful of soup. "There are only four croutons in there. Sheldon always gets seven."

"Seven." Leonard repeated. He looked up at me. "You're throwing a tantrum over three missing croutons? I'll throw in three of my Saltines."

"Don't you dare!" I hissed and covered the soup with my hand. "As if the integrity of the soup hasn't been tampered with enough."

"Sheldon, " Leonard's voice took on the whine that indicates his patience with me has reached its end. "Why is it necessary for you to have seven croutons in your creamy tomato soup?"

Before I could answer. Penny chimed in, "Seven is the fourth prime number and Sheldon's second favorite one. Also, seven is the sum of any two opposite sides in a regular dice cube."

I stared at her and dropped back into my spot.

"Tell me more." I commanded. She gave me a half smile and continued.

"That means there is a six in thirty-six probability of it being rolled." I felt the heat traveling up my legs as she spoke. I licked my lips.

"Go on." I urged." My respiration was up and that tingle at the base of my spine was creeping upward.

"You also like seven since there are seven base units in physics." I leaned toward her taking in the smell of vanilla and corn- so distinctly Penny. The blush rising in her cheeks framed by her blond curls gave her the appearance of a milkmaid albeit one who definitely knew the best use of her charms.

"Those are," her hand rested lightly on my knee, "meter, kilogram, second, Kelvin, mole and…"

I pressed my knees together to keep from leaping up to push her down on the couch. Each word echoed a beat of my pulse. I watched as my hand reached up to grab her chin between my thumb and forefinger. I pulled her face closer to mine.

"Candela." She finished and I tilted my head.

"Seven," Penny covered the wrist of the hand holding her chin with her own. "Also appears in the storylines and game codes of HALO." The pull of her mouth was like a magnet and her grip on my hand surprisingly strong.

"Ah, Sheldon?"

"What?" I snarled at my roommate without moving one millimeter away from Penny.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The haze of oxytocin disappeared with my next blink and I saw what Leonard was seeing. Penny hadn't moved or spoken though she looked at me through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Devil woman!" I cried then stumbled from the couch to the sanctity of my room. Leonard knocked a few minutes later.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." I was throwing clothes frantically into my carry-on bag.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Texas. I never thought I would say this, but Leonard, I think I need to go to church."

His eyes popped," Sheldon, you're overreacting as usual. You've got low blood sugar because you didn't eat. Penny's just yanking your chain. It's what you two do."

"It most certainly is not!" I bellowed. "There is something wrong with me and that woman draws it out the same way a drop of milk lures out a tapeworm."

"Okay, I'm not going to even ask how you know that but the point is, you can't run off to Texas just because you're all hot and bothered. A cold shower here will be just as effective and not call to action your mother's prayer group."

I hadn't considered that. "But Leonard," My voice sounded pitiful even to me. "I'm Homo Novus…"

"Yeah, well, looks like you have a few more cycles of evolution to go."

He shoved me toward the bathroom door.

**The Physicist finally melts down.**

I admired the blankness of my whiteboard. My fingers traced it lovingly. So much potential. Today could be the day I unlock the mysteries of the universe. I uncapped a black marker and carefully drew M=Iw on the board.

I was about to add numbers when the apartment door opened. I knew it couldn't be Leonard; he was running another series of futile experiments at his lab.

"Oh, you're home." Penny's voice reached me. My shoulders tensed.

"I do live here." I said, refusing to turn around. We hadn't been in each other's company since the soup debacle. She worked extra shifts- I published a paper. She did miss laundry night. Although that didn't bother me. Much.

Penny walked over to the fridge and removed the container of milk I added to our shopping list specifically so she would always have some to pilfer. She unscrewed the lid of her jar then stopped and put the milk away. I scribbled a few more calculations across the board. I would not let the scent of her perfume, which was making my nose twitch, distract me from the universe. She approached the board and the scent intensified.

Honey, don't you think we should talk?"

"Penny, as you can see, I am working. Furthermore, the last thing I want to do with you these days is talk."

The double entendre of my words occurred to me and my hand skipped in writing. I blushed crimson. A small smile played about Penny's lips but she didn't reply. Instead she turned her attention to my board.

"I remember that formula. Isn't that angular momentum?"

"Yes." I gritted my teeth. I would not succumb to the stimulation of her words but she continued to speak.

"I remember when you explained it me. The fins of a ceiling fan rotate around an axis of symmetry and the angular momentum can be expressed as the product of the body's moment of inertia . That's what the _I_ is and its angular velocity is the **ω**."

That did it. All thoughts of science were pushed aside by my body's unbridled need to feel Penny's lips on mine and her flesh beneath my palms. I whirled on her so suddenly, she uttered a cry of surprise. I gripped her shoulders and pressed her up against the wall adjacent to the refrigerator. My lips found hers and, in seconds, her mouth opened under mine and I felt the flick of her tongue.

Our kisses were scorching and I grabbed her leg and hitched it around my hip. Penny gasped. I broke the kiss and began pressing my lips to the side of her neck.

"More." I demanded. My hips pumped against her. My hand gripped the leg curved around me harder. "Tell me more."

"Um…Oh. Sheldon." Her words tumbled for a minute then she said, "Angular momentum is conserved when a skater pulls her arms in while spinning which results in increased rotational speed."

A surge of lust spread through me and I bit down on the back of her neck. She moaned my name once more. I pulled harder on the skin there. Penny's hands grabbed my hair. I gave the bruising skin a swipe with my tongue then returned to her mouth.

"Centripetal force." I prompted between frantic presses of my lips to hers but Penny was having none of that. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my ear between her teeth.

Sweet sufferin' Jesus! I braced my arm on the wall behind her. I couldn't stand! Who knew there was a direct link between the stability of my legs and the stimulation of my earlobe?

"Bedroom." Penny whispered. Her breath hotter than the ear she had just assaulted and the feel of it almost ended it all for me right there. I could only nod but I scooped her up and staggered down the hall.

XXXX

We never made it to the bed.

We lay on the floor, naked from the waist up and panting. The first thing Penny did once we were in my room was to divest of me of my double shirts.

"I've always wanted to do that." Her voice was triumphant then she proceeded to adorn my collarbone with a string of hickeys.

Now, I gazed down at her. Her eyes were still closed from the orgasm she had just experienced but every time, I made to remove my hand from her jeans, she placed her hand there to stop me. I had managed to re button my own pants after Penny showed me there is a world of difference between the release a big ol' five can create versus my own manual efforts.

"Penny," I placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "When did you figure it out?"

Her eyes opened and they were luminous. "I've known since you taught me physics. It was just so clear when you prompted me silently to slam Leonard."

I blinked. That was over a year ago. Was it possible, despite my superior intellect, that Penny discerned my feelings before I did? Of the two of us, I have to admit, she does posses more interpersonal awareness. My fingers ran the scale of the piano lightly inside her. She sighed contentedly.

"Interesting." I replied, pulling her jeans down a bit further and adding my thumb. "I was talking about the effect of your words on me."

"Mmm. Sheldon." She purred and rolled her hips. I set to work on creating a matching love bite on the swell of her left breast. She mewled, drawing in her breath at the feel of my teeth.

"Oh, that." She finally managed. "Since the night I mentioned the B-52 shot."

I raised my head and increased the tempo of my fingers. I could feel the pulses of her muscles but it was a slow build. I worked my knee between her legs and she pulled me into a deep kiss. "Penny." I whispered. Her hips bucked. I curled my index finger forward and felt the burn in my shoulder as her nails raked down it.

"God, Sheldon. So close." She moaned. I changed the angle of my hand and she yelped in delight but the tremors within just kept building.

"Penny." I covered her mouth with my own. I hooked another finger forward. She groaned in my mouth, thrashed wildly beneath me but nothing was bringing her what her body so desperately wanted.

I pulled away and our eyes met. Penny had awakened me in so many ways. She taught me about friendship. She reigned me in but didn't hold me back. I felt passion and warmth because of her. I learned patience. She was the better scientist- making observations, testing hypothesis, drawing conclusions. Penny knew what she meant to me long before I did then waited patiently for me to get there.

Her muscles spasm and she grunted in frustration. I knew then what she needed. I plunged my hand in further and ran my tongue along the rim of her ear. My name came through her teeth as a half-sob.

"Penny." I said for a third time completing my oh-so-familiar pattern. I whispered three more words in her ear and marveled as they crashed through her.

_Fin_


End file.
